Gloomy House
Gloomy House is a Hidden Object Location in the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game. Gloomy House was introduced to the game as part of the Halloween Update, and was a prominent part of the update's Timed Challenges. Gloomy House is one of 6 Hidden Object Locations that require special items to play. In addition to energy points, a certain number of Candy Caudlrons are required for each play of Gloomy House. The number of Candy Cauldrons needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Candy Cauldrons can be given as rewards for successfully winning plays any other Hidden Object Location in the game. Candy Cauldrons may also be bought in the Store. For the duration of the Halloween Update, Gloomy House could be unlocked at at Game Level 7 or higher, to allow all players to take part in the update's timed challenges. With the release of the Christmas Update, the requirements to play Gloomy House were increased to make it a 'higher level' Location (requires more energy to play, but earns more experience points and coins).To match its new 'high level' status, the game level a player must reach in order to open the Gloomy House was increase from 7 to 42. Unlocking and Open Quest Gloomy House unlocks when a player reaches a Game Level of 42. A Quest will start to find the Key to the Gloomy House. The Gloomy House Key Quest asks the player to win Hidden Object games of any other Hidden Object Location in the game. Once this Quest starts, you may have to win multiple games before you successfully get the Key to Gloomy House as one of the rewards for winning. Once you have the Key to Gloomy House, you can open the new Location. Tapping on the Icon for the Location on the Darkwood Town Map will bring up the 'Open' Window for the Location. The requirements to open the Location are listed here. The requirements are usually a Key for the Location. In the past you needed 6500 coins and 20 energy points in addition to the Key. (It is likely that these requirements also increased when the level to unlock Gloomy House increased) Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Gloomy House. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. *Antlers *Ax *Basket *Bat *Bone *Bottle *Broom *Cane *Cat *Cup *Envelope *Flower *Gargoyle *Grapes *Hat *Mask *Mirror *Music Box *Raven *Roman Numeral XIII *Shield *Teapot *Umbrella *Vase *Violin Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Gloomy House location. note a random special fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Hints Bone * By the armor's arm Cane * On the floor, near the table Grapes * On the table * Under the table Raven * On the red carpet, next to the chest Roman Numeral XIII * On the stair, the 2nd rung from the top down Related *SN Home *List of Hidden Object Locations *Halloween Update *Hidden Object Modes *Location Ranks *List of Puzzles *Quests *Collections *Achievements Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Halloween Update Category:Timed Challenges Category:Updates Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Gloomy House